


For Crows and Foxes

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Series: Rocky Redemption [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Talking, silly idea, veiled love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone believes a liar, and nobody believes an honest man. Typical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Crows and Foxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampionSayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/gifts).



> the title refers to an Aesop fable about a fox who tricked a crow out of a piece of bread. The fox lies and the crow sings badly, but always tells the truth in his rhymes and nobody likes listening to him
> 
> I figured that if anyone in the JLU series knew Godfrey's true identity, it was the one man no-one ever believed. I also like the idea of Godfrey crushing on/considering Vic his only friend. They never met in the actual comics but oh I wish and hope they will.

Vic “The Question” Sage was getting incredibly annoyed with a certain Apokolipian news reporter who kept breaking into his apartment.

He was also getting annoyed that people(Superman and Batman mainly) brushed his warnings about said Apokolipian off and maintained that Vic was being “Paranoid again and really needed help.” Because _apparently_ G. Gordon Godfrey was a normal human. Which was a crock of bullshit and Vic Sage knew it. 

Vic sighed as he spotted the blond head and wove through his theory connection lines to get to the alien/New God on his couch. “This really needs to stop, Gordon. I _know_ you have an apartment of your own. Go there, or better yet go home” Gordon didn’t show any sign of hearing Vic (why should he; he’d heard the same sentence every time Vic came to his apartment and found him there) and instead pointed at the cracked, fuzzy television that barely showed the outline of an image through the snow. “Humans are woefully untechnologically advanced, but you take it to a whole new level. Get a new television” 

Vic almost turned to do just that. Blast Godfrey’s siren voice, brainwashing people. Instead he grabbed the back of his couch until the urge faded a bit and glared at Godfrey, who of course couldn’t see it behind his faceless Pseudoderm mask. “Stop doing that. I will not buy a new television just because you command it. I need to eat” being a conspiracy theorist for a news agency did not pay as well as some might think. Godfrey smirked slightly and shrugged. “Suit yourself. Sit down” Vic sighed in relief as the want to go out and buy a television left and sat, and then cursed as he realized he’d given in to another of Godfrey’s commands as the blond erupted in laughter. He almost punched Godfrey for that one. 

“Why are you here, Godfrey?” The man shrugged and turned his attention back to the next to useless television. “Funny enough I like it. The depressing nature of your shoddy apartment reminds me of Apokolyps, and the nicer apartments” Vic snorted. Godfrey wasn’t liberal in his descriptions of his home-planet, but from what he did mention Godfrey could both understand why he didn’t, and thank all his luck that he hadn’t been born on that hellhole. “I don’t see why you’d be homesick then, if the nice apartments are as rundown as mine with the brown water and splintered floorboards” He took his spray solution out of his pocket and sprayed his face, peeling off the mask and rubbing his cheeks. 

Godfrey shrugged. “I liked the chaos. Plus, I grew up there. It was normal” He made a face then. “I rather dislike Earth, if we’re honest. I just cannot understand your concepts. And the tech problem. You frail, sad and pathetic beings disgust me” Vic swallowed a sudden wave of self-revulsion and kicked Godfrey, who yelped. “I understand you can’t turn your damn power off but do try and reign it in a little” Godfrey smirked at him then. “Humans are so suseptible to me. If I told you to jump out a window, you would just to please me” his face grew thoughtful. “I really should. You might prove to be a problem if your little friends start believing what you tell them. I should make you kill yourself”

Vic grew cold at how calmly Godfrey was talking about causing Vic’s suicide. But his face and body betrayed no emotion and he shifted more towards Godfrey. “But you won’t” staring at the arrogant and questioning smile he had a sudden epiphany. “You won’t because I’m your favorite human” Godfrey’s face froze and Vic smiled, cold and hard. “If you kill me you won’t have anyone to complain or talk to who won’t betray you. You won’t have a friend in all the multiverse and you know it” Godfrey stood up abruptly and hurried towards the door. He got caught in the yarn and Vic wondered if maybe he’d teleported into the room earlier, or climbed in through the window. Vic stood up as well and walked over to Godfrey. “If you cause any of those to break I will hurt you” he told the man calmly and Godfrey stilled. He pulled the yarn around the other’s head and arms, helping to free him. “My real name is Charles Victor Szasz. I grew up in a worse area than this, but I don’t miss it. I just can’t get how you miss Apokolyps” The New God’s eyes blue eyes widened at the freely given information. It was a little bit before he spoke.

“I miss it because I know its rules. No matter what, Apokolyps never changes. But Earth, it’s always changing. Your world is more unpredictable than mine will ever be” Vic shook his head at how childish it sounded. However, even _he_ was surprised by what came out of Godfrey’s mouth next. “If I could ever wrap my head around the constantly shifting rules, and you people became less suseptible to my ability, I’d defect in a heartbeat” after a shocked pause Vic freed Godfrey from the last of the yarn that held him. “But you never will, will you?”

Godfrey proceeded to move more carefully towards the door. “Looking for answers, Sage?” Vic smiled faintly. “It’s not the answers that matter but the questions, Godfrey. You know that” Godfrey reached the door and chuckled, turning back to Vic as he opened the door. 

 

“For me, one Question matters more than all the others. Goodnight, Sage”

Vic had the disturbing sense, for several days after Godfrey left, that he meant more than he was saying, but finally came to the conclusion it was just Glorious Gordon Godfrey’s power putting thoughts into his head.

**Author's Note:**

> the thing about Godfrey's power here: I'm going off his first comic book appearances, not Young Justice where his power is toned down. Aliens have a natural resistance to his siren song power, but if he had focused his power on one person back then, he could have potentially done what's demonstrated in this fic.
> 
> I hope to eventually do a Question meets Riddler fic, with the versions from N52. Because nothing is more epic than an immortal 'ultimate' sinner whose sole purpose is to eternally wander the earth and ask unanswerable questions meeting up with a man who has a mental illness that causes a compulsion to ask riddles-which are forms of questions. As it is, I couldn't resist writing a known liar and a known truth-teller bouncing off each other


End file.
